The efficiency and service potentials of the present Medical Staff Library and Nursing/Administration Library at San Jose Hospital have been severely constrained by the lack of a centralized, convenient location, the lack of necessary floor space to accomodate both the storage of materials and the necessary seating for our staff, and a lack of functionally defined areas to carry out properly our role in support of the educational policies and goals of the hospital. To provide one centralized, convenient location, additional floor space, shelf room, reader, work and circulation areas, a librarian's office, it is proposed that the existing library facilities be relocated in a convenient location of San Jose Hospital which will be large enough to accomodate both libraries and to provide for future expansion. A and R plans call for 1908 sq.ft. to be allocated for the consolidated library in 1980. The new renovated and refurbished quarters will be located on the ground floor of the main hospital in a portion of the area being vacated by the radiology department. Work will include the demolition of a number of partitions, plumbing and electrical fixtures. Reconstruction will consist of the installation of new partitions, doorways, minor plumbing and electrical work, cabinet construction, architectural finishes including painting, carpeting, and accoustical ceiling, shelving, and furniture. The completion of this project will result in more efficient operations, i.e., faster and easier access to materials, better maintenance and supervision of materials, formally designated study, work, and circulation areas, and orderly and measured collection growth. We also anticipate the doubling of our client usage. The new consolidated Health Sciences Library will also be of increased convenience to professional staffs in the community as the library serves five other member institutions in the Medical Library Consortium of Santa Clara County.